


Trick or Treat

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trick Or Treat By Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: Trick or Treat  
Rating: NC17 for EXPLICIT (oh yes indeed-y, I really mean it) slash and erotic, *non discipline* spanking.  
Dedication: This is for Lorelei (thanks), for reminding me we *should* do something for hallowe'en; think of all the free candy it gave us as kids. Happy Hallowe'en. Agonized long and hard over the title, obviously <g>.

* * *

Trick Or Treat By Jas Masson

***

His limbs shift restlessly in the light of the candles, the low light even more muted as it shines dimly through crooked jack o'lantern faces. His smooth skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and glows golden. He is almost other-wordly himself in his beauty. His eyes are riveted on what I hold in my hand. I tease him by turning slightly and obscuring his view as I throw. His breathing becomes more labored. I meet his eyes with and evil grin.

"Trick or treat?" I ask, wickedly, as I know the answer and he doesn't.

I count a beat of five looking in his liquid eyes as he silently beseeches me and then move slightly so he can see the dice. The even numbers are covered with a sticker saying 'treat', the odds with 'trick'. The dice has been rolled a dozen times tonight, with roughly even results. And this time? Trick.

He groans as I pick up the leather paddle, but his cock does not protest. I approach the bed, drinking in the sight of his flushed, naked body, his hands tied above his head as he lays on the bed, his legs not tied but parted at my instructions, his cock straining dark and desperate from his body. I haven't touched it, even for his 'treats', except when I tied it with the thin leather strap. I turn him over as I sit on the bed and pull him so he lays over my lap. His bottom is already rosy and I rub the hot, smooth flesh teasingly. He shivers and rubs his pulsing cock against me

I crack the leather down hard on his buttocks and he jumps, hissing at the sting. It does not deter me and I spank his hot, bare bottom over until it is red and squirming. He groans desperately writhing, trying to get more friction against his straining cock as I spank his defenseless, bare bottom. He yelps as I pepper the sensitive flesh at the tops of his thighs and moans, wriggling beautifully over my lap.

His breathing begins to change and his writhing becomes more frantic as he gets close to coming. But he has to wait for a treat. I stop, ignoring his howl of disappointment as I turn him around, equally ignoring the hiss as his throbbing ass makes contact with the bed. His cock is an angry red, straining, jerking under my gaze. Unable to stop myself I run my finger over the sensitive head. He arches off the bed, "Walter" he groans, and his voice dark and desperate, thick with need sends thrills through me.

"Not yet, Little Fox." I ignore his groaned protest and pick up the dice again.

"Trick or Treat...?" Treat.

He looks hopefully at me, thrusting his desperate cock up for my attention. I'm tempted, but have something else in mind. I move onto the bed and lie down next to him. I cup his neck and smile at his wary look. I tilt back his head and brush my other hand through his soft, thick damp hair. His lips part dreamily as I run my fingers through it caressing his scalp, and I take my opportunity to kiss him gently on his soft, flushed, full lips.

My kiss is soft, but deep, and his mouth opens beneath mine, so sweet and soft and yielding that I groan unexpectedly against his mouth. I can taste every good thing in the world in his mouth, and I can taste his love in his kiss. Deep, hot, wet kisses that reach inside me and grip my heart firmly, almost painfully. I break away, breathless, and am achingly hard. His cock is still desperately hard but some of the edge of desperation has gone from his eyes, as I have satisfied one of his deep needs.

I break away from him with reluctance and throw the dice again. "Trick or Treat?" Trick.

I grin evilly and move between his parted legs. I run my tongue over the head of his cock, he groans again. I lick and nibble gently at his cock, massaging his balls with careful, teasing fingers.

He writhes and squirms as I tease him relentlessly, enjoying the desperate sounds issuing from his throat, but I don't take pity on him until he begs.

"Please Walter, please Sir, now, now, please"

I engulf his erection in my mouth, sucking, and thrust one finger into his hot body, already slick and stretched from a 'treat'. He howls and bucks into my mouth desperately seeking release, but the leather strap prevents it.

I keep my mouth on him, but stop sucking, keeping him from thrusting with an iron grip on his hips. I reach for the dice, grinning around him, at his expression of horror.

"No Sir, please, no more, now please," he sobs, futilely attempting to come in my cruel mouth.

I throw the dice and glance at it as it falls on the floor. Without further preamble, I shift up ignoring his howl of protest and spread his thighs further apart and push his legs up. My cock is slick from his mouth and my need and I thrust into his hot tight body, my groan drowned out by his scream of pleasure/pain. He moves instantly, desperately trying to get more as I thrust into him.

I cover his mouth with mine and this time taste his desperation as he sucks, needy, at my lips and tongue. I reach down between us and release his cock from it's restraints. I swallow up his scream of completion, and the frantic clenching of his muscles pulls me with him.

***

I release him gently from his bonds, and tuck him insensate into bed, the soft purr of satisfaction barely audible as he wraps himself around me.

I'll have to remember to pick up the dice tomorrow. I glance over to where it landed under the bedside cabinet. I wonder if it said trick or treat. But really, what difference would it have made?

***  
Finis

 

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
